Not The Cheating Kind
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: Sasuke thinks Naruto is cheating on him. He comfronts him and says some nasty things. he soon finds out he was wrong. Can he find Naruto and apologize to him before it's too late? possible sakura bashing. will be a two or threeshot.


This is from the story **Not the Cheating Kind**

* * *

He'd been up all day whilst his boyfriend was away, figuring out the strange behaviour of said man. Sasuke was sure, he was absolutely _sure _something was going on. And it wasn't something normal either. Something, or _someone _was grabbing his lover's attention and it was starting to niggle him, _a lot. _The blond had been refusing any contact with the raven yet Sasuke just refused to believe that Naruto might be cheating on him. He didn't _want _to break up with him, Sasuke loved the blond for God's sake. He was so innocent and smart, and ... and maybe he'd used that to his advantage. _Maybe, _just maybe, he'd been going around behind his back, laughing at him and cavorting with strangers as Sasuke sat, the ever loving and trusting partner, in the background, not suspecting a singly thing. He hated to do it, he really hated to, but they had to break up. He needed to know he was trusted and he could trust his lover, and at the moment it seemed that was impossible. They never talked, they never kissed, hugged, touched each other, it was just like they were two guys who didn't know each other but still lived in the same house.

He sighed, running his pale hand through jet black strands, he could feel the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. _How long had this been going on? Who was it he was with? Why, just _why,_ did he do it? _Oh, the blond would be asked, he'd be interrogated until the raven knew exactly what he wanted. It all fit into place now, the blond cheating was the only answer. The way every time Sasuke had tried to hug or kiss him the past week, he'd shy away or say he had something_ urgent_ to do. Always something Sasuke couldn't help with. And that had left Sasuke not only helplessly deprived of attention but _extremely_ sexually frustrated too. And the calls, the ruddy telephone calls, always in the middle of the night when the blond expected him to be asleep. He'd always wake up when he heard the phone ring, as quick as Naruto was to pick it up, and he'd listen, he'd listen in on their conversation.

**_Flashback:_**  
_The phone rang, bringing the agitated raven from his well deserved slumber as his blond haired companion sprinted to get it. The raven opened his eyes a little, not wide open but just enough to see the blond cautiously looking at him to check if he was asleep before taking it as a yes and answering the phone._

"_Hello?" he'd said, and the murmur of a reply reached Sasuke's tired and confused ears._

_"Yeah," Naruto giggled in reply, "that'd be awesome!" Bearing in mind this was the first of many calls, Sasuke was extremely confused. Who on Earth would phone someone at 2:00 am and what were they planning to do with his Naruto?! Insomniac freak._

_The murmur of another reply was heard before Sasuke saw Naruto grin as the two sorted out a place and time to meet. Sasuke hadn't realized but he now had his eyes wide open with shock; Naruto was meeting up with someone behind his back? Naruto turned round and absorbed Sasuke's … awakeness before mumbling some excuse to the other person and grinning apologetically at Sasuke._

**_End Flashback_**

He knew now though, he knew that it was all a game. That Naruto had got sick and tired of him and had moved on to some new squeeze or whatever you want to call it. That was probably where the blond was now, he was never told where he was going, just that he was 'going out' and would be back around tea time. It was around tea time now, so he should have been back any minute. Sasuke pondered how to deal with the situation; calmly but firm, making sure to take no shit from the blond. Control your anger Sasuke, _control the anger._

The sound of the front door opening was heard from Sasuke's place at the kitchen's breakfast bar. He sighed at the blonds' cheery attitude before glancing up as the blond came skidding into the kitchen.

"I'm hooooome!" he cheered before running over and going to kiss Sasuke on the forehead. The raven pulled back and Naruto looked at him, confusion etched across his features.

"What's up, S'uke?"

"What's up?!" Sasuke snarled, getting up and putting his hands either side of the blond, effectively trapping him against the table. "What the hell do you think, could _possibly, _be UP?!" he shouted at the clueless blond.

"Err.."

"I'll tell you shall I?!" the raven sneered, "since you're obviously too **STUPID** TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER?!" He missed the hurt and fright that flashed through the blonds' wide cerulean eyes, still misty with confusion, all the while hoping his partner's anger was all a big, and extremely bad, joke. It obviously wasn't. Sasuke grabbed the collar of the blond's expensive shirt, briefly thinking that he never wore anything as expensive for _him_. The notation only fueled his anger as the slammed the blond against the nearest wall, his fist colliding against the soft mocha skin of the boy's left cheek. He let go, stepping back to shout at the man as the blond soothed his now bruising left cheek with his hand. Taking a quick look at the painful injury the man was now sporting, Sasuke _almost _felt bad about it.

"I know Naruto," he roared, venomously creeping towards the confused and frightened man, "I know _everything _that you've been doing. I can't believe I _actually _fell for it!"

"Wha-" the blond started back questioning.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared in return, making the blond hurriedly press himself further against the wall for comfort, his hands grasping the wallpaper as if it might save him from this nightmare, a shocked gasp emerging from the impact, yet Sasuke still carried on mercilessly.

"I know what you've been doing, I know you've been going behind my back, I know you've been **cheating on me**!" he roared, before his arm sailed across to the blond's other cheek, slapping it and leaving a red mark before the smaller boy fell to the floor with the force, burying his head in his hands in submission.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke appeared to have quietened, the anger on the other's face was plainly obvious, his brow was furrowed and you could almost see the steam shooting from both ear either side.

"I can't believe I fell in love with _you,_" Sasuke snarled, "You're a whore, you're a liar and you're a _monster_" he ended, sadistically pleased when he saw the light in the other's eyes dim with every passing word.

"We're over," he smirked as he took in the blond's heartbroken look. He deserved it, what comes around goes back around. The blond didn't even bother to plead, but wordlessly reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out both a letter and a small square gift wrapped box, handing them to Sasuke before walking back into the room adjacent.

"I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning," he whispered timidly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stuffing the two items into his coat pocket without a second thought, before grabbing a jacket and deciding he needed to go on a walk to clear his mind.

The air was crisp and sky sky was jet black, not a single cloud blemished it and the beauty was only enhanced by the thousands of twinkling stars. The cold air nipped against the raven's bare neck and he found him self subconsciously wrapping his coat further around himself. He took off down a small alleyway that lead to the well-lit park in the center of the town. It was where he'd first met Naruto, the man who was then a mere teen, had literally ran into him. Sasuke smiled at the memory. _But that was over now, _he thought bitterly as he took a set at one of the many empty benches, _the man wasn't who he'd thought him to be._

There was a spiked edge digging into his left side and it was getting extremely annoying, so the raven investigated what it was, before finding the two items the blond had given to him earlier in the evening. He put the small box beside him on the bench before glancing at the crisp white envelope, decorated with his lover's, _ex-lover's,_ intelligible scrawl. 'Sasuke,' the raven read, what was it? Some sort of apology he already had written out for when Sasuke found out? Half of him didn't want to read it but he still ended up opening the darned thing. It was a card, an early birthday's card since it was Sasuke's birthday in just under a week. Five days to be precise. He opened it, his reflexes coming into action when two slips of paper almost fell out. He stuffed them into his coat pocket, not caring about them too much, before reading the contents of the early birthday card.

_Hey Teme! _

_Happy birthday! Hope you have a good one! The two bits of paper you most probably found in here are tickets to Hawaii. They're the reason I haven't been giving you much … attention, if you get my drift. I dunno, I thought it'd be more romantic if we waited. They're for the day of your birthday, hence the reason I had to give you this early. I hope you're not too angry about me having to go out all the time, it took a lot of sorting out. I had to call people in the middle of the night to organize it, the companies weren't too happy! I suppose when I told them what it was for, they were okay with it. A lot of them thought it was sweet. _

_That's not the only thing I've got you though. I figured since you're turning the 'big' 20, I'd get you something a bit more extravagant. They're the keys to a RUF-Porsche Cayman, all black. I was gonna go with something a bit more colorful bit I didn't think it'd suit you. I told the guy to come drop it off tomorrow, so sorry you have to wait. _

_Yeah, so hope you have a great birthday._

_Naruto. _

_P.S. I love you. _

Sasuke stared at the note before glancing at the tickets, 10th of January 2009, destination Honolulu Airport. The little box beside him was cautiously opened and he saw the glimmer of a shiny Porsche key. Oh crap, he'd screwed up, he'd screwed up big time. He had to talk to Naruto. He ran back, his stupidity vexing him as he pondered how on Earth he broke the love of his life's heart just because he didn't ask him. Had he just _asked _him, waited half an hour later before he blew his top. God, Naruto was probably going to give him them right then, that explained the fancy clothes. _Shit,_ he thought, _I've screwed _**everything**_ up._

Running inside, he sprinted down the hallway of their small but homely apartment, not caring that he was out of breath, and into their bedroom. He ran over to the bed, throwing the covers back to reveal … nothing. Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke started breathing even heavier than before, where was he? He didn't leave him did he? Everything came crashing down around him as Sasuke realized he'd practically told the man to bugger off. He'd left _him ._He sighed, traipsing downstairs to find anything, a clue, a note, anything that would tell him where the love of his life had gone. There was nothing, nothing in the kitchen, nothing in the hall, bathrooms, bedroom. He hurried around the house, checking everywhere, every drawer, every counter. Nothing.

Heading towards the living room, he was losing hope, wherever he was, he hadn't left any clues. He glanced round the room, before his eyes lay on the nearest couch, it was just out of his eye line so he hadn't seen it before. There, curled up on the uncomfortable couch was Naruto, his blond hair falling over closed eyes and his chest rising steadily. It comforted the raven. He was okay, he was safe and he hadn't left. He hadn't left him for being a bastard. That was good, right? That was a good sign?

He carefully sat down in front of him, watching as his blond love shuffled slightly to get comfortable, his arms reaching around himself to provide extra warmth. His nimble fingers brushed the flyaway hairs away from closed blue eyes. What he'd give to see those beautiful eyes shining with love, for him. Just for him. He flinched as he saw the huge purple bruise forming on the blond's cheek. He did that. He hurt him, he injured the love of his life. For what? Because he'd _thought _he was cheating, because _he _himself was the stupid one. The stupid and awful boyfriend that jumped to his own conclusions and hit his partner for something he didn't need to do. He only had needed to ask. He should have asked. He was holding back sobs now, tears ready to stream down his face. He let go, it wasn't pleasant, but it was release. He needed Naruto, he needed him like he needed water, sleep. He was his life source, how was he meant to live without him if he didn't take him back?

It was the early hours of the morning when Naruto woke up, he'd always been an early riser, he supposed it was genetic but there was no way of telling; he'd never met his parents. His eyes fluttered open as the first of the sun's rays shone through the cracks in the curtains. He was in an unfamiliar environment, it wasn't his room. He sighed as everything came back to him, the fight, the slap, the breakup. He'd had absolutely no idea what Sasuke had been talking, or more like shouting, about the previous day. It was just noise then the words _cheat _and _we're over. _He glanced at the time, six in the morning, he'd promised Sasuke to be out of his hair by now. He got up, almost tripping over a lump as he walked to pack his bag. It was Sasuke, for some reason he'd fallen asleep right by the couch. The blond stooped down, picking the raven up before placing his on the couch, before heading to find a blanket to lay on him.

Packing wasn't hard, he only had a few things of his own, that he himself had paid for. A few sets of clothing, his car and his mobile, and that was it. Anything else he had needed, Sasuke had got him. He lugged the bag into the back of the car, securing it in before quietly shutting the door. He didn't want to be loud and wake Sasuke up. Heading back inside he took one last look at Sasuke before reaching up and taking off his own necklace. Sasuke had bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday. He was now twenty two. It was gorgeous, a white gold Uchiha symbol morphed with the Uzumaki one. He'd worn it everyday since he'd been given it, so it felt like taking it off was like removing part of him.

He placed it on the table beside the couch, next to his own set of keys to the house. Hopefully the Uchiha would see them there and know he'd gone. The blond let a tear slip past his eyelashes as he leaned down to place a loving kiss on the Uchiha's temple.

"I'll always love you," he whispered before heading to the front door and leaving for good.

When Sasuke awoke it was strangely quiet, normally he'd awake to the blond crashing about making breakfast downstairs, or to him on one of those ruddy phone calls. He sat up, glancing around when he realised the room he was in was most certainly not his bedroom. It was his living room. Memories of the previous day flooded his mind as he glanced around. It was so quiet, _too _quiet. As his eyes swooped across the room for signs of the blond, a silver twinkle gained his attention. It was a necklace. Naruto's necklace. He picked it up tenderly, it was still warm from being around the blond's neck. He ran his finger across the metal, sobbing slightly as he came to terms with what had happened. He'd left. Naruto had left.

* * *

The original author let me continue it. It'll only be a two ot threeshot.


End file.
